


Cinnamon

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Billy discovers his new favorite flavor.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments always welcome.

He found himself staring at Steve’s mouth more often than he’d ever admit. Sitting across the cafeteria, only half paying attention to what Tommy was babbling about he watched as Steve brought the fork up to his lips, enjoying whatever he’d gotten for lunch that day. He took in the way his lips closed around the fork and the way Steve would like them after he was done chewing. He wondered if they were soft, like Steve was. Tommy’s cackling brought him back to the conversation and he turned his attention back to the table, letting all thoughts of Steve’s mouth fall away.

The lips on his were soft and delicate. They were sticky with gloss and lipstick and faintly tasted of artificial bubblegum. They were over enthusiastic but he kept kissing anyway. Every time he’d slow the kiss down she’d speed it back up, like it was a race. She didn’t savor the feeling, take time to explore. They’d only been making out for a few minutes and already her hands were on his belt. Another date with only the end game in mind. He tilted his head back and let her take over, the sooner it was over he could go home and wash the fake bubblegum off his mouth. 

This was how he spent his weekends, kissing some vapid girl who tasted of artificial flavors. Getting each other off in his backseat, he’d take them home, on last chemically enhanced kiss and home to wash the flavor from his lips. Always as soon as he was home he’s compare their mouths and kisses to what he imagined Steve’s was like. They never measured up, never would. He may not have kissed Steve but he didn’t have to. He knew. Knew there would be nothing like it.

His first kiss with Steve was rough, and tasted like blood. Steve’s lips were dry and it had to be quick. There were things coming and maybe they were going to die. So Steve kissed him, said if he was going to die he didn’t want to before he got to do that. Billy didn’t have time to be shocked or pleased or even really enjoy the fact that he had been kissed by Steve, or that Steve had wanted to kiss him. They had to run. And maybe if they survived, after he asked Steve what the hell was going on, maybe he could kiss him again. 

And Steve explained it all. Government labs, monsters, gates and girls with mind powers. Billy listened and nodded. Let Steve clean him up. Helped Steve get cleaned up. He wanted to kiss him again but he knew it would still taste like blood and feel like sandpaper. They were tired and worn. And he wanted to taste and feel Steve, not the battle they just fought. So he slept, next to Steve, on his bed. They slept. 

The first real kiss, the one Billy counted came the next night. He woke up, told Steve he had to get home. Steve said ok, asked Billy to call him later. Bill said ok. It was almost midnight when Steve had decided Billy wasn’t going to call. He made himself some spiced milk and headed up to his room, hopeful he’d get a few hours of sleep. As he was heading up the stairs the doorbell rang. He put his milk on the table by the door and answered, praying it wasn’t Hopper with more monster news. He was surprised how relieved he was to see Billy, until he saw the state Billy was in. 

Billy stood there, black eye forming, blood dripping from a cut on his eyebrow. His cheek was red, where he’d clearly been slapped. He was holding his stomach and winced when he took a breath that was a little too deep. He looked up at Steve, blue eyes rimmed in red, puffy from tears. Steve stepped back and let him in. He took him up to his room and set about patching up the injuries. When he was done Billy looked up and thanked him. Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle but firm, Steve’s lips were soft like he thought they’d be. The way he knew they should be. Steve tasted sweet with, a bite of spice coming through every so often. It suited him, it was like him. That bite that came through his personality when he was protecting someone, but sweet every other time. This kiss was everything Billy wanted it to be. And as they pulled apart for air Billy thought, “Cinnamon. He tastes like Cinnamon.” and that was Billy’s new favorite flavor.


End file.
